The Key and the Spindle
by Grignard
Summary: Complete. King Li Syaoran uses a unique test to find a hard working wife, but in doing so he finds the enigma known as Sakura. Read as they both change each other's lives.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi I'm back! Just a really short story while I'm struggling with writer's block. I hope all of your holidays went well and everyone is having fun. _

_For those who read my first story, "Second in Command:" yes, Nadeshiko is older than Sakura and Syaoran's son, but not by much. Thank you for all those who reviewed._

_The followingstory was not my idea, as always. This is from a folk tale from Norway called "The Storehouse Key in the Distaff." Again, I haveno original thought in my head. _

**Finding a Wife**

King Li Syaoran designs a way to find an industrious wife.

Thoughts are in _italics_.

* * *

Once upon a time in a land not that much different from ours, there was a kind-hearted king who desired a wife. He wanted someone to keep him company in his loneliness,a companion he could have a conversation with (besides his four overzealous sisters, of course).

Now King Li Syaoran did not desire a beautiful wife, for we all know that beauty fades over time. No, he wanted a wife who was industrious, hard working, and kind. A kind and dilligent woman was worth more than 100 beautiful women in his eyes.

Where would this kind of strange thoughts come from, you ask? A king that did not want a beautiful wife? Preposterous! Not for King Li of course, for he learned everything from his wise mother and the rest of his family.

Syaoran was proud of the fact that his family ran their household…well, just a little abnormally. He and his sisters, though educated with the finest tutors in the land, also performed their own chores around the house. _And you thought all kings lived in castles! _As a child he hated this strange rule. Shouldn't Kings have hundreds of servants at his every beck and whim? But as he grew older he knew it taught him patience and an appreciation for the simpler things in life.

Still there was the issue of a wife…

But how would he go about finding someone industrious? He certainly could not approach a girl and ask, "Are you a hard worker?" She would say yes every time, especially if he, a king, asked!

His amber eyes flashed with annoyance.

He certainly couldn't pick someone of noble blood. All they did was count the strokes the comb made through their hair and play with golden balls all day. They assuredly were not hard working at all!

Fortunately for him, the Li elders granted him to seek a wife of any class. They too knew the benefits of marrying outside royalty and the clan had all the money they needed. (AN: I know, highly unlikely but this _is _a fairy tale, after all).

As he was pondering his dilemma, he bumped against his sister carrying an empty spindle.

When she realized to whom she had bumped into, Fanren excitedly exclaimed, "Baby brother!" Syaoran of course groaned at her name for him. Even though he was taller than her by a head, she still insisted on calling him that.

"Guess what I found? You know the ruby ring that I had lost three weeks back? I found it! Apparently it had tangled itself into the spindle when I was winding it. I didn't find it until I had used up all the thread sewing a shirt for you!"

The King, quite endearingly rolled his eyes at his older sister. Of course with her forgetfulness she was likely to lose things so easily. The silken threads, when unraveled from a silkworm cocoon, had to be wound around a spindle in order to keep from tangling up when someone was sewing on a loom. When all of the threads were used up in sewing, a new full spindle replaces it and the empty one is wound again with more thread.

"Well if you weren't so lazy, you would have found it much earlier" he teased her.

Playfully she hit him.

"I guess," she grudgingly admitted, "If I had been more hard working it would have saved me at least a week of worry."

_More hard working_…

"Eureka!" Syaoran shouted. Suddenly whirling his sister in a circle, he graciously gave her a kiss on top of her head. "You're a genius, Fanren!"

He rushed out of the room leaving a gaping and very confused older sister in his wake.

* * *

_So far that's it. It'll probably end in the next chapter._

_Until then...review!_

_Grignard_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter up!_

_Thanks so much to_ **lightbird**, _and_ **1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1**_. You guys always review every chapter. It's amazing._

_Thanks_ **VampireJazzy **and **healeremily91** _for reviewing. I'll get over my writer's block asap._

**Lovendreamz:** _You're right Syaoran should be a prince instead but I'm too lazy to change it. You don't mind do you:)

* * *

_

Chapter II

His plan was fool proof. This had to be the best and simplest way to find a wife who was diligent in her work. If a girl said that she could finish the sewing in a day (which they all said), all Syaoran had to do was to find something in the girl's household and plant it deep into the silk threads of the spindle. If the girl were truthful, then by the end of the day she would find the object. To be fair Syaoran waited a week to return. If she did not find it, he knew that she was not all that she said. In his eyes she was not only a lazy person but a liar too!

Disguised as a lord, he quickly eliminated the majority of the women who wanted to marry him just for his title or his money. Several households refused to even see or speak to him unless he had a vast fortune.

Today he entered another household that would accept him as he was. Almost too eagerly it seemed to him.

After chitchatting with an overly powdered mother and a weaseling father who kept eyeing this mysterious lord's costly clothing, Syaoran innocently queried, "Your daughter can spin?"

"Oh yes!" they exclaimed, eager to extol her virtues on this fine young man. "She can use up the entire amount of silk on a spindle in one day!"

"Truly?" Syaoran said this while looking into the girl's eyes.

A brief flicker of fear and a widening of the pupils met his answer. Then suddenly with sky blue irises darting to the left corner of the girl's eyes she answered, "Yes, sir. If my memory is correct, I typically finish off a spool every day."

Syaoran nodded briefly, and while instructing the family to admire his fine horses out front, he slipped the family's storeroom key that was lying on the kitchen table into the girl's spindle.

As he left the house with a promise of returning in a week's time, he sighed grudgingly.

_Another liar_…

Her body language showed her true character to him. Her voice was at a higher pitch than her normal nasally tone and the shifting of her eyes to the left typically meant that she was lying. They should have shifted right when she recalled her "talents."

(AN: This was taken from CSI. Typically when someone is trying to recall a memory their eyes shift to the right, if they're lying it's to the left.)

When Syaoran approached the house a week later, he found it in an uproar.

"Oh kind sir!" The girl answered the door with an all too revealing outfit on. "My family has appeared to have lost the storeroom key. We didn't discover it was missing until just this morning. Perhaps you have seen it?" She said all this while clasping her hands in front of her chest making a certain female body part more accessible to Syaoran's eyes.

"So you have not been sewing?" Syaoran asked casually.

"Oh yes my lord, I have! In fact while you were gone I replaced the spindle twice already before I had to stop when we discovered that the key was missing."

Syaoran did have to admit that she certainly could make up lies on the spot. It was really quite impressive. But with his far seeing eyes he glanced at the loom, and noticed an obvious and familiar bulge amongst the spindle threads. With a sigh and an excuse about having a busy schedule he left the household.

Not only did she lie about spinning, it seemed like she hadn't touched the loom at all.

_Oh well, they'll find the key…eventually._

"And the brave Prince managed to defeat the evil wizard, but he couldn't have done so without the help of the brave Princess. To thank her, he invited her back to the castle where they became husband and wife and…" the storyteller paused dramatically.

"THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" a chorus of high-pitched children's voices finished the sentence for her.

The emerald-eyed woman rose gracefully, carefully depositing the small child that had wiggled its way into her lap onto the soft grass.

The child shyly tugged on the hem of the woman's skirt. "So the Prince rescued the Princess?"

"Yes, little one, but don't forget the Princess rescued the Prince from the wizard too."

The child nodded, seeming to understand her words before scampering off with the other children.

Kinomoto Sakura, yes our lovely protagonist, sighed. These times with the children were the moments that she treasured most in her dreary life. Unfortunately all things must come to end for as soon as she finished telling her story, a shrill voice shrieked out, "Sakura!"

"Coming, Mistress," she replied but not without a touch of bitterness to her voice.

All of the stories she told to the children had the usual ending. _The Prince comes upon his white steed and rescues the Princess from her miserable life. Together they ride back to his castle and he marries her…_

Sakura knew not to rely on these thoughts too often, but sometimes when the nights were bitterly cold and her servant's work unbearable it was nice to escape into a world of fantasies.

Her life of course was not always like this, but after her mother died and her father's work took him and her dearest brother far away, a woman appeared at her doorstep claiming to be the new mistress along with her daughter. She had the paperwork and all of the official documents in her name along with her father's signature. If that wasn't shocking enough, Sakura was to be a servant by order of her own father! She couldn't believe he would force her to do such a thing but had no idea how to contact him, though he promised to write her everyday.

Knowing he was her father, and what he ordered had to have some sort of wisdom for her, she conceded and now worked as a servant in her own household.

The days were long but the nights even longer but still she diligently worked on. Before she became a servant she often performed the cooking and cleaning for her and her father but after her father disappeared the work seemed to double. Sakura always suspected that Hana, the mother, and Emiko, her daughter, took in the neighborhood's laundry to make some quick money.

The bright moments in her dismal life came from her interaction with the local children. She often regaled them with witty stories with morals and lessons to teach them. They regarded her with the utmost respect and a confident in many cases.

Today was just another ordinary day, or so she thought…

* * *

_Please review!_

_Grignard_


	3. Chapter 3

_Next chapter up!_

_Reviewer responses, ignore if you want to._

_midnight-moon23: Haha, yeah it's an original idea, but not mine. It's a Norwegian folktale. Thanks for the review!_

_cherrysango: Thanks for reviewing!_

_Cherryblossom93: It's always great when you review! You make me smile. What instrument do you play? Have a wonderful, blunderful day too!_

_Anime Flower: Thanks so much! Your review made me happy._

_Vampire Jazzy: Yay! You reviewed twice. Thanks!_

* * *

_Chapter III _

With every household that Syaoran entered he learned a little more about his subjects. Most of the time they were kindhearted people just trying to eke out a living with no time to entertain a stranger. Some of the richer households made their money by marrying their daughter off to the highest bidder. Those households were the ones that invited Syaoran in and usually lied trying to impress him.

At first he appeared as a wealthy nobleman and questioned the family, but recently he discovered that he could get much more information by asking the servants about their masters and mistresses. There he discovered the true nature of their hearts.

Syaoran approached another house, a quaint yellow house with white trimming and an ordered front walk.

_Nice place_. Peeking in the back, he could see a lovely garden. _Perhaps this place might not be like the others._

Unusually with a little bit of eagerness he knocked on the door. After a few moments (what seemed like an eternity to him) the door opened.

Bright emerald met astonished amber eyes.

Syaoran had never seen such a hue before and for a moment was rendered speechless. Of course, our suave hero could never be deterred by a pretty face. He had seen many in his travels and they had all been false to him.

"Is the Master or Mistress of the house in?"

A brief flicker of sadness could be seen across the servant girl's eyes and immediately Syaoran's heart went out to the girl.

"The Master is not here, but the Mistress can see you in the waiting room, if you wish, sir."

The girl led Syaoran to an elegant waiting room, but as she left him there, he noticed her hands clenched angrily into tight fists by her sides.

_Strange_…

His eyes followed her out. Seconds later a stately woman entered followed by a younger girl, most likely her daughter. Syaoran introduced himself with the usual greeting, commenting he was surveying the land and the surrounding households for the King. Slowly he led Mistress Hana to believe that he was also looking for a woman that could run his household.

"Most assuredly not as a housekeeper or a maid, my lady."

She grimaced in response making Syaoran suddenly mental image of a dog that swallowed something unpleasant.

"Of course," she murmured, "Who would want a position like that? I'd do anything in my power to not put my daughter in that situation."

He nodded knowingly, all the while feeling a sense of revulsion from the gaudily dressed woman.

"I noticed you have a loom. Do you or your daughter sew?"

"Oh! Not me. I'm much too old for that sort of thing."

Syaoran repressed an urge to laugh. _My mother still sews and embroiders her own clothes and she's even older than you!_

"Oh I suppose it takes you a few days to finish a spindle of silk right? You must be a busy person?" Syaoran said, hoping the daughter would take the bait.

"Oh of course not!" Emiko replied haughtily. "It only takes me a day to finish one spool."

_Gotcha!_

"And such beautiful cloth it is!" her mother interjected. "I bet you wouldn't find this kind of cloth even in the royal palace!"

The clock chimed the hour.

"I should go," Syaoran said regrettably. He had hoped to catch a glimpse of the servant girl before he left, but he couldn't abide with Hana and Emiko's company any longer. The way the mother pushes the daughter on him! She was practically screaming take her now!

He stood up and patted his pockets awkwardly.

"Hmm, I seemed to have misplaced my pocket watch."

Immediately the ladies began to search the couch cushions for the lost item and as usual Syaoran spotted a nearby key and wedged it deep into the silk spindle.

"I was mistaken, here it is," he announced holding up the item.

He began to exit the front door, replying with an affirmation to their inquiries of a future visit.

Making his way back to his mount, a beautiful horse named Yue, he leapt on and rode until he was out of sight of the house. Syaoran entrusted the horse to a nearby stable and stealthily made his way into the Kinomoto garden. He just wanted to see the garden…but somewhere a nagging voice inside him said that it was really to see the mysterious servant girl again. He quickly squashed the voice into silence.

He approached a stately Sakura tree; surprised that such a beautiful one existed. He being an avid gardener was astounded to see one so well cared for. The tree, seeming to read his thoughts, lightly rained petals on him furthering its unique appearance and beauty.

"It is not often a man comes so quickly back to this household," a sweet melodious voice was heard over the wind.

"Perhaps it is because no man has ever seen this exquisite garden," he replied back not daring to turn around yet. "I should tell the gardener that he keeps it looking very lovely."

"You may tell _her_ if you'd only turn around."

Inwardly Syaoran cursed himself. _Always expect the unexpected!_ Did he not always tell himself this mantra? He closed his eyes and told himself that he should just swallow his pride and leave now.

Of course that thought and all other thoughts in his mind promptly disappeared as soon as he turned around and saw _her_.

The servant girl stared quite boldly into Syaoran's eyes. Her shoulder length auburn hair drifted gently over her face due to the same wind that was making the petals rain. Her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle with great emotion. It seemed perfect…except for the small frown gracing her features.

"My apologies, my lady." Syaoran gave her a courtly bow.

The girl seemed uncomfortable with this.

"Please don't call me that, my lord. It is a title unbefitting of my position."

_She speaks quite well for a mere servant girl. Perhaps there is more to her than meets the eye._

"Did your mistress teach you how to garden?" he asked her changing the subject.

"No!"

The word seemed to come out in a painful hiss. So much venom and hatred could Syaoran detect from her tone, just like when he saw her earlier.

Regaining her composure, the girl replied, "She did not teach me. My father did. He loved the gardens."

_Loved? Maybe he has died, that's probably why she looks so sad whenever she speaks of him, _Syaoran wondered.

"I'm sorry my lady. I have imposed on your sanctuary. I'll leave now."

As he was about to leave, he heard the girl blurt out, "You're hiding something!" before quickly covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"Sorry! I shouldn't have said that!"

Syaoran paused. No one had ever called him out yet. It peaked his curiosity.

"Why would you say I was hiding something?" he said with a smirk.

Relieved that he wasn't going to reprimand her or tattle to her Mistress, Sakura remained silent. Who was she to question this man of importance?

"Speak, my lady, for I will not leave until you tell me. I'm sure you desire your sanctuary back," Syaoran cajoled her.

"You will not tell my mistress?" was what he heard.

"No, you have my word on that, my lady. Why should you be punished for speaking your doubts to me?"

Sakura sighed. This mysterious man was certainly very infuriating.

"First of all, stop calling me 'my lady.'" Syaoran nearly grinned to see the fire back in the girl's eyes.

"Second of all, you are not who you seem because…because…" she faltered for a moment.

He remained where he was standing, knowing that if he stepped any closer she would have bolted out the door. Syaoran wanted to know how his subterfuge had been known. He fooled several nobles, so how could one servant girl know his plan?

Sakura gathered up her courage.

"Surveyors of the Li Kingdom usually come with maps to mark what houses he has been to. You have brought no evidence of this. Not even a writing pen! Your hands show evidence of hard labor, or possible swordplay not typical of an educated man, and…" she paused suddenly.

"Go on…" Syaoran murmured. This girl was quite intelligent in his eyes. She picked up on subtle details many would miss.

"And during your whole meeting you did not say your name," she nearly whispered but with more conviction she added, "You could be a con artist out to steal what little money this house holds and it would be over my dead body before I let some swindler rob the Kinomoto name!"

The stranger held out his hands in a placating manner. "Perhaps you are right. I am not what I seem to be, but it appears to me also that _you_ are also not what you seem to be."

Sakura could only gape at him. _What gall this man has!_

"You seem to know much for a mere servant girl. In fact, you do not even speak like one. As for me, just trust me when I say that I work for the Li Kingdom. I am a man-of-all-work, of sorts."

The mab walked the few feet to the gatehouse door in long strides.

At the entrance he replied, "As for my name, dear lady. I will tell you when you have told me yours."

She let out a small smile. "I will tell you just so that you will stop calling me 'your lady' all of the time."

"It's Sakura," she whispered.

He nodded in appreciation.

"My name is Syaoran."

And with that the young man disappeared though the gate.

Sakura was left alone with only her thoughts to keep her company now. The appearance of the mysterious man had left the Hana and Emiko in an uproar. They already had thoughts of the furs and jewels she could buy with that man's money, if they could manage to catch him.

Sakura scoffed at this notion. The women thought that he was a mere fish! One to bait and entice until they had him caught in their net of lies! Emiko could not sew to save her life! Sighing, the emerald-eyed girl calmed herself by gently running her fingers across the bark of the sakura tree her father planted in honor of her birth.

_Father…Brother…where are you?_

"Sakura!" Hearing their shrill cries meant another hard day's work for her.

Wearily, she sat and began to work on the loom.

* * *

_Comments andeven flames make me a better writer,_

_Please review,_

_Grignard_


	4. Chapter 4

_I won't bore you guys with a really long note. Here's Chapter 4!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter IV

The only benefit of working on the loom was that Sakura could allow her mind to wander as she worked. Nimbly her fingers weaved the silken threads through the vertical main lines of the loom. The threads seemed to sing as she worked, but she could not escape her thoughts.

_Syaoran…_

Strange, that was also the King's name. Nevertheless it was quite common for households to name their child after the reigning king in hopes that the child would be graced with royal luck. It was a first name too… why didn't he give his family name as was common during introductions?

"You didn't give him your family name either," the little voice in her mind spoke up.

"Oh be quiet," she hissed out loud.

_Great, now I'm talking to myself._

She focused her mind back on her weaving, but her thoughts soon drifted back to the visitor. Just when she was about to give up in frustration, a sharp clatter was heard as something hit the floor.

Sakura paused and picked up the item from below the nearly empty spindle.

_Strange. It's the storeroom key. How did that get over here? It went missing yesterday and I was going to look for it but then Emiko summoned me._

Thinking nothing of it, she replaced the key in its proper place on the hook by the kitchen door and went back to spinning. Emiko wanted the cloth spun by the end of the day.

"I'm getting worked up over nothing," Syaoran thought pensively to himself. "Most likely Emiko lied and the key will still be in the spindle, then there's no way I'll ever see Sakura again."

His mind had been running in circles for the past three days. Ever since he set foot into the Kinomoto household all he could think about was the way Sakura had looked in the garden: So passionate about her convictions, and willing to defend the family name from dishonor. It wasn't loyalty for Hana or Emiko, the mistresses of the house either, so maybe it was for the Kinomoto Master. It made sense after all; some kind masters often treated servant girls like their own daughters.

_She probably thinks of him as her father. That's why she is so fiercely protective of the family name. Maybe she only gave me her first name because she doesn't have a last name, as was common with most servants. Hopefully with the letter I sent, I will find out the truth about her and at the same time perform a favor to my mother's friend._

He was riding while he was thinking and without realizing it, found his way back to the familiar yellow house.

_It's been three days. Surely they haven't even found out that the key is even missing yet._

Syaoran checked his horse around and decided instead to visit the local children. Though he was a serious man, he loved children. Their sweet innocence and curious nature renewed the child in him. He deposited his horse to the same stable as earlier and set off for the center of town.

There he found them, clustered around a storyteller by a fountain. Might I add, a very familiar and beautiful storyteller. He contented himself with admiring their captivated faces, and mostly glancing at the auburn haired girl, when he, the great ruler of the kingdom, found that he too was hanging onto Sakura's every word!

Her story of the evil witch-queen having stolen the throne from the king and how his children had to save it was truly amazing. Sakura, with bright eyes and a dazzling smile, finished the exciting tale with a fantastic ending and the children applauded enthusiastically. Syaoran loudly joined in, of course.

_Ah, our genteel hero can't help falling in love with her right then and there, folks!_

The children initially met him with some trepidation, but after seeing that their beloved Sakura recognized the stranger gladly welcomed him in.

"Why is he here!" thought Sakura frantically. She nearly faltered in her story but ended it with a flourish. The children were wary of him, but knowing he did not wish to harm them, she gave a slight nod in his direction. Eagerly the kids welcomed him.

"What's your name?" a little boy asked, while riding on the tall man's shoulders.

"Syaoran," was the reply in a gentle voice.

"That's my name too!" the boy gleefully responded and pulled (unknowingly) his namesake into a kick-the-ball game.

_See Sakura! He just has the same name as the king. Still there's something about him…_

She watched as he lifted a giggling girl onto his shoulders to pick a ripe peach from a high branch. He whispered some words into the little one's ear. Bobbing her head in an affirmation, the girl ran over to Sakura and presented the fruit. With a smile and a blush, Sakura's eyes met Syaoran's for a brief moment but in that short gaze she found herself not so lonely anymore.

_That only happens when I'm with the children. How can he be having such an affect on me?_

Taking the peach, she gave the girl a warm hug and a kiss on top of her dark head. She could see the children talking excitedly to him.

Syaoran had asked the children one question: What did they think of Sakura, and received a wealth of information in return.

"She's wonderful!"

"Kind!"

"Beautiful!"

Syaoran had to agree with all of their thoughts, especially the last.

"She works _too_ hard!"

"Really?" he asked with great surprise. It wasn't often that children described someone like that.

"YES!" was the resounding answer.

One of the older children spoke up. "Those evil women that she works for work her night and day! Today she told us how she had to spin a whole spindle of thread for cloth even though her house didn't need any more. It must have been really bad because Big Sister Sakura never ever complains!"

"Really!" Syaoran said with great surprise. He couldn't help but stare admiringly at Sakura now.

_Could she be the one?_

The children saw the man staring at their beloved storyteller and caught on to why he was here.

"She needs a prince that can take her away," one small child piped up.

"But then she won't tell us anymore stories!" the rest of the children wailed.

Syaoran stepped in, "Knowing her, she'd find a way to tell them to you no matter where she was."

This was met to the relief to all of the children.

Noting the lateness of the hour and how the schoolteacher was about to ring the bell to call them back, Syaoran bid them goodbye, despite their entreaties to stay. He quickly caught up to Sakura who was laden with many packages. Smoothly he relieved her of the larger and heavier of the items.

She acknowledged him with distain at first, but seeing how he wasn't leaving and he was helping her carry her things she gave a grateful smile.

"I see you managed to steal the children away from me," she said teasingly.

Syaoran laughed. "Never!" he retorted. "They are completely captivated by you."

"_As am I_," he couldn't help to add mentally to himself.

They made their way back to the house talking idly. Both found out many things about the other. Sakura paused suddenly by the back doorway.

"You shouldn't be seen with me. Hana might think I was stealing away a prospective husband for her daughter."

"They force you to do a lot of things, don't they?" Syaoran questioned quietly. "The cooking and the sewing too?"

Silence met his question.

"I understand if this is painful to you, but you don't have to protect them. The children told me you never complain but holding it in will only hurt you." He said the last part while gently raising her chin so that her eyes could meet his.

A small sigh, but the gentle touch managed to crack the wall that Sakura had forged around her emotions. Holding it in was hurting her; even the children could see that.

"They don't force me to do anything," she murmured while staring into his eyes.

"Surely you don't do this voluntarily!" he replied with anger.

"You would not understand," and with a fluid turn pulled herself from his touch and into the doorway.

"Please!" Syaoran begged. "Tell me. Do not keep it bottled up inside of you." He was desperate to help her. Her sadness seemed to drown her.

"I cook, clean, weave…I do their bidding because…" Tears began to fill her eyes. "…because they are the only link to my family!" and with that she flew into the house and shut the door.

Sakura leaned against the closed door, angry with herself because she disassembled so easily in front of a man. A mere stranger she met only two days ago! As night came, she performed her chores quickly and exhausted in mind and body fell asleep in her small room.

Syaoran had little luck in falling asleep. After retrieving Yue from the stables, he went back to his room to plan for the coming day.

* * *

_Please review! The next chapter will be up by the weekend. Thanks for reading!_

_Grignard _


	5. Chapter 5

_Next chapter! There was a title change to entice more reviewers. Thank you to all that reviewed. Have a good day!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter V_

Her dreams tormented her. Everything was in complete darkness and she was paralyzed with fear and coldness. Everywhere she turned only to behold demons and monsters trying to claw their way towards her.

"Brother! Father!" she screamed out, but no one answered her. Maniacal laughter seemed to echo within all corners of her mind and she ran blindly.

Just as she was about to collapse in exhaustion she ran smack into a very solid object. She leaned her head against it thinking it was a wall.

_Wait, when does a wall have a heartbeat?_

Gingerly she placed a hand near to where her head lay. A strong steady heartbeat pulsed under her fingertips. She felt the coldness around her begin to recede and was comforted by her "wall's" warmth. Sakura ran her hand up, revealing a flat torso and the curve of a shoulder. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her flush against what she now discovered was a person. She did not dare look up, even when he used a free hand to wrap her arms around his neck.

It was strange, she thought, to be so comforted by someone she didn't even know who they were. Secretly in her heart she knew who it was that made her feel so loved in her dreams, and it was only confirmed when he whispered in her ear.

"Everything will be alright, Sakura."

She woke slowly, taking her time before fully rising up out of bed. Even awake, she held the warmth of his arms still in her breast. The mere thought of him made her skin tingle. It had been two days since he had found her with the schoolchildren and given her that peach. She had left it to ripen to its full sweetness, and it would be the best today. Perhaps today would be a good day. Awaking from a peaceful sleep seemed to be a good omen and, with that hopeful thought, Sakura dressed for the hard day's work.

After preparing the morning's meal, a sudden flurry arose within the house. The Li surveyor had come back!

Sakura laughed quietly.

Hana and Emiko rarely rose at this time, so they must be primping and beautifying themselves in a great hurry. Sakura carefully carried a tea tray in the waiting room telling herself not to get excited at just seeing him.

Syaoran couldn't help but look at her in admiration as Sakura placed the tea set down on the table without a single rattle of the teacups. He smiled gently at her and was overjoyed to see her flash one back at him. She whispered a quick "hi" to him before leaving the room at Hana and Emiko's approach.

He sighed with a little anger at himself. What little sleep he had was full of her, just holding her, and comforting her. His dreams revealed the side of Sakura he always believed to be hiding within her. His heart collapsed when he saw her tears. Syaoran was determined to figure out the enigma who had now run into the kitchen. Banishing his thoughts of the kind girl away from him (for now), he turned his full attention on the two smiling women.

Immediately Emiko presented Syaoran with the snow white silk cloth.

"See!" she crowed triumphantly. "All done in one day!" Her mother seemed to nod along like a bobbing turtle.

Syaoran examined the cloth critically. He had seen his sisters' works, which were poor imitations of his mother's neat weaving. Their cloth were lumpy, sometimes uneven because of a dropped thread, but the one he held in his hand was exquisite and perfect. Perhaps it was as good, if not even better than as his mother's.

"Impressive," he murmured quietly. Emiko beamed in triumph. She had his favor now!

"So it only took you one day?" he questioned suddenly turning his hard, steely eyes on her. Emiko was caught unawares and left her eyes easily to be read before covering her emotions.

"Of course, my lord. It took me most of the day."

Syaoran could see that she was lying but humored her anyways.

"I see. Well it is very fine work. I am sure my employers would love to see such superior weaving. Would you allow me to show it to them to see if it meets with their approval?"

Emiko did not miss the hint of opportunity in Syaoran's voice. She led out a loud "hmph" of disapproval. "If it does not meet with their standards, then they are blind, because it is of the highest quality!"

"Yes indeed, a very high quality," he echoed her. "And you really did sew this all by yourself? You had no help from your mother or a servant?"

"Not at all!" She proclaimed, of course, lying through her teeth. "I did this all on my own. Besides, my mother is too busy with her work, and servants should not be performing _delicate_ chores such as sewing."

His eyes flashed with sudden anger. "Meaning what?" he managed to utter in a low voice.

"Servants should be seen rarely and heard even less often. They are beneath us and should respect us for our status. They should stay in the background where they belong!" Hana nodded in approval of her daughter's haughty words.

Syaoran slammed his teacup down. "That is preposterous. Servants are human beings too! Just because they do not have as much wealth as others does not mean that they deserve to be treated any less. I have found servants ten times more sensible than their masters!" He glared at Emiko, who was struck back at his words.

"You, sir, are a man of wealth. You should be free to make any demands of your servants and they should be glad to be even under your employment."

"Your servants should obey you out of respect that is earned, not because of fear," he retorted.

"Peace, milord," Hana wisely intervened. "You must excuse my daughter's words. I'm sure when she becomes someone's wife she will be more obedient." She gave a pointed look at her daughter, who demurely hung her head.

Syaoran fought the urge to roll his eyes. Obviously Hana meant that Emiko should just shut up and be the good quiet little wife who handles a household and lets her husband make all the decisions.

"I have to go now. There's an important meeting I need to attend to," he stammered. He couldn't stand to be in the room anymore and asked Emiko to weave another piece of cloth for him, just to make sure that the first piece was not a fluke. As both Hana and Emiko sent for his horse, Syaoran seized the key left on the table again and plunged it deeper into the spindle than the first time he did. He just needed to see if it was true: Would Sakura be the one?

Sakura's heart beat wildly in chest. Not only did Syaoran show some attention to her, he actually defended her kind against Hana and Emiko! He wasn't even phased by Emiko's lies or Hana's charms. What kind of man was he? No man had ever done this before. She couldn't help but admire him; he was so handsome and good with the children.

"What would Father think? I bet Touya would have a heart attack just hearing me," she thought gleefully. Still was it wrong to have some hope in her dreary life? She made her way back to her garden. Usually after Syaoran's visit the household was too flustered and she found a few moments time to herself. What she found surprised her.

Again, there he was, standing before the Sakura tree with his back to her.

"I thought you left!" Sakura exclaimed with great surprise.

"Without saying goodbye to you?" he answered with a grin. "Besides I wanted to get away from them, not you," he added quietly.

Her heart fluttered for a moment, but she willed it away. "Thank you for defending people like me," she murmured.

"I was defending you and only you," he stated. He sighed and wearily rubbed his hand across his face. He asked her with a solemn tone, "Do they ever abuse you?"

She didn't like the direction where the conversation was headed. Sakura replied with some thought, "They never lay a hand on me."

"No, they just abuse you verbally," he said while looking at her.

She faltered and blushed. "I have to figure out how you do that one day," she whispered.

"Stay in my company and maybe you'll see," he said with a laugh.

Immediately all the tension dissipated and Sakura could not help but laugh along. Their camaraderie was back and both hated to see it go.

"I have to run errands in town, but I could use some company," she asked shyly.

Syaoran grinned brightly and offered his arm to her. "After you milady," he said with a courtly bow.

She gave him a confused look. "That looks almost good enough for the King to see," she said.

The disguised king nearly fell over. _What a fool!_ He quickly covered with a smirk. "As I told you, Sakura, I am a man of all work, so expect surprises from me."

Sakura smiled and tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and together they set off for town.

It was a Saturday so they were soon accompanied by several of the children who Syaoran met yesterday. They laughed with delight to see their favorite storyteller so happy with another person, especially someone as nice (and handsome  ) as Syaoran. They pulled at both their hands and pointed out the shiny or yummy wares which the sellers had displayed. Syaoran, ever the gentleman, went to buy a bag of sweets to share with Sakura and the children.

Sakura was admiring some flowers on a stand when she was jostled by someone in the crowded marketplace.

"Oh excuse me, my child," the woman said. Sakura froze for a moment. It had been such a long time since someone had called her that, especially a noble woman like the one before her.

"It's alright, milady," she responded. "The market is crowded today." Seeing the woman's burden she offered to help. The woman was startled. It was not often that she met such a nice young woman.

"Thank you," she said in a low melodious voice. "But I'll be alright. Do you like those flowers?" she questioned after seeing Sakura's gaze drift once or twice to the purple blossoms. _Why does she seem so familiar?_ She thought.

"Oh yes, but I never know their names," Sakura said with a touch of sadness. If her father was here, he would have told her which ones they were, but he wasn't.

"Those are peonies, my son's favorite, actually."

"I can see why. They are beautiful."

A smooth voice interrupted them. "Here Sakura, I saved you some candy, before the little munchkins ate them all."

She laughed and whacked Syaoran on the arm, "Don't call them that!" but he knew that she was just kidding with him.

Syaoran was about to retort when he noticed the woman standing near Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with great surprise.

Again Sakura whacked him on the arm. "Syaoran! Is that anyway to talk to your elders? Geez, what did your mother ever teach you?"

"Indeed," the amber-eyed woman replied. She glanced over at the now blushing boy, who was rubbing his arm due to Sakura's abuse.

"She…she works with me for the King," he answered. "Sakura this is Clow Yelan," hoping that his mother, who was surprisingly the woman before them, would not mind using her maiden name.

"Yes," the woman smiled. "I work with Syaoran. I hope he has not been bothering you, Sakura."

"Oh no, not at all. He's been very helpful to me, actually."

Syaoran's curiosity soon got the best of him. "So what have you two beautiful women been talking about?" he asked casually.

"We've been talking about flowers, Syaoran. Especially peonies," Yelan answered.

"Yeah they're her son's favorite," Sakura piped in. She didn't see the fierce blush which developed across Syaoran's face.

Yelan was about to answer when she was suddenly shoved from behind. Sakura quickly ran forward and supported the older woman before she fell.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Sakura. I'm fine."

Both women turned to glare at the rude person who had shoved Yelan, only to see that it was Emiko.

"Out of my way, servant!" She said coldly.

"Emiko!" Sakura exclaimed. "That's no way to treat her." She glanced over to see that Syaoran had disappeared into the shadows. She breathed a sigh of relief.

_Geez, just because a person doesn't dress as nicely as her, Emiko automatically assumes they are a servant!_

Sakura turned to see what the rude girl would do next.

Emiko rolled her eyes and flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "Mother sent me to buy some food. This _servant_ got in my way," she replied with great coldness.

"That is no excuse for your behavior, my child!" Yelan said in a quiet voice, though accented with anger.

"Don't talk to me in that manner, servant! Where is your mistress so that I can tell her what an insolent person you are?" Emiko spat out. "I deem myself to even talk to _my _servant because she serves me, and therefore her status becomes marginally better because of it. I should not have to speak to you, a complete stranger," and with those parting words she flounced off.

"What a insolent girl," Yelan murmured.

A slight frown marred Sakura's beautiful features and immediately her eyes flew to where Syaoran was. He approached her, and both appraised the other. Syaoran could see that Sakura was hurt emotionally, but was more concerned for his mother.

"Are you sure you're alright, Yelan?" Sakura queried again. Yelan replied in the affirmative. She could see the unspoken dialogue that flew between her son and Sakura: concern, relief, and anger at Emiko all contained within the emotions seen through eyes of amber and emerald.

The auburn haired girl sighed. "I bet she would still be disrespectful, even…even to the king's own mother!"

"I am sure of that," Yelan muttered. "Sakura, I'm sure my family would love to meet you. You would be welcomed in my house anytime you want," Yelan stated, more to Syaoran than to Sakura.

Sakura blushed and thanked her for the gracious offer.

The children soon began to swarm around the three of them. "Sakura! Sakura! Come see this!" they exclaimed. She laughed and followed them, while giving Syaoran a dirty look for making them hyper with the candy he fed them. He grinned, popped a chocolate into his mouth, and watched her go.

A bemused smile appeared on Yelan's face. Her son… in love? She thought she would never see the day.

"She's a very nice girl," she started.

"Yeah, she is…" he said dreamily.

"I meant what I said about her being welcomed. Feel free to bring her by anytime," and with a wave left a very shocked Syaoran in the middle of the busy market.

_Did my mother just say that?_

_

* * *

Please review,_

_Grignard _


	6. Chapter 6

_Argh, it's been so long. Exams are coming up, so I just lost track of time. With summer break coming, I will definately update more._

_ Reviewer comments:_

_Wolf Jade: Hopefully this chapter will clear things up for you. The storyline is that Sakura is working as a servant for Hana, and her daughter Emiko. Sakura's father and brother are missing somewhere and somehow Hana knows where they are, but won't tell. Syaoran suspects something, but doesn't want him to get involved. I hope this helps. _

_Thank you so much for everyone else's reviews! Some are still reviewing my first story, Second-in-Command:) I'm such a bad author. Some writers personally write messages back to their reviewers. I should try that. Anyways on with the chapter. _

_

* * *

_

_Chapter VI_

In no time at all, the daylight was gone and Syaoran and Sakura declared that it was time that the children returned to their homes. They received a very loud "Aww!" in response, but grudgingly, the children slowly flocked back to their loving families. Every mother and father knew that their child was safe with Sakura, and trusted her to send the children on their way at a decent hour. Syaoran, being the gentleman that he is, walked Sakura home.

He noticed that she was being uncharacteristically quiet, but decided to let her be. _She'll talk when she wants to_, he thought. They walked in comfortable silence until they paused under the majestic Sakura tree in the Kinomoto garden. Sakura sighed and ran her hand down the smooth bark.

"It's unfair."

Syaoran looked at the honey-haired girl. She continued to run her hand up and down the tree trunk.

"It's unfair that someone like her is running around. She has money, family, a home. And me… I have nothing." she trailed off quietly.

"That's not true," Syaoran whispered.

She shook her head, forlornly.

"Well, feeling sorry for yourself won't help your situation get any better!" he said in a harsher voice than what he really intended. Her shocked emerald eyes met his.

"I mean…" Syaoran bent his head down so that his auburn bangs covered his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just that feeling that way will only lead you into a black hole that you can't get out of." He paused, letting her absorb what he just said.

"But it's so hard not to think about my life, especially with Emiko flaunting herself in front of me!"

"She'll get her reward. Don't worry about that Sakura," Syaoran said darkly.

Sakura's mouth formed a cute "o" in response to his threat. "Hoe…"

He grinned back at her in response and she burst out laughing at his sudden change in mood.

"That's more like it," Syaoran said. "You're much better at laughing than frowning."

She blushed cutely.

He sighed. "Trust me, Sakura. Pitying yourself will only lead you to nowhere."

Sakura raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Did…did something happened to you?" She quickly amended her question with, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to! It's none of my business anyway."

He chuckled at her rambling but his face turned serious.

"My father died when I was only a child. I thought it was my fault so I couldn't eat, sleep, or do anything for a very long time. He was very beloved in our family, especially to me. He died when his carriage overturned coming to see me for my birthday and left me in a dark depression," he ended with a sad note.

"But none of that was your fault!"

"He was coming to see me! I don't know. Maybe if he stayed where he was, there wouldn't have been an accident and he wouldn't have died!" Syaoran rushed out.

"That's the problem. You don't know," Sakura responded quietly.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes at his very articulate response. "You said that you didn't know if he would have lived if he stayed where he was. No one knows when we die, so you shouldn't blame yourself."

He smirked at her. "My mother said those exact words to me. It took that and my sisters flipping me upside-down and shaking me to finally get that into my head." He added, "You all would probably get along pretty well."

Brushing aside his last comment, Sakura commented, "Well I'm glad they managed to get in through your head. It's just so hard because I know that my father and brother are out there somewhere, but they haven't contacted me yet. The only person that knows where they are won't tell me."

"Why don't you tell the provincial guard? They could force it out of her," Syaoran wondered.

"No! I don't want anyone to get hurt. No matter how she treats me, she's still a part of the Kinomoto household."

"But it's at the expense of your life!" he exclaimed.

"Don't lecture me, Syaoran. We both have reason for what we do, and I know _I'm_ not the only one holding secrets!" She turned her back on him, and began to walk back into the house.

Syaoran, desperate to not leave her angry, seized her wrist in a firm, but gentle hold.

"Please sir, if you would be so kind as to unhand me this instant," Sakura spat out in a low tone.

He did so, but only in surprise at her tone. It sounded like royalty.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you felt that way, but you can't do this alone, Sakura. It's okay to ask for help."

Sakura faltered as she was walking. Turning around her eyes met his. Sincerely she spoke, "When I ask for it, then you can help me, but for now, just leave me be." She quickly ran into the house.

Syaoran sighed. She was so close to breaking down. He would be by her side when that happened, and hopefully, for the rest of his life. He couldn't deny it anymore: She was the woman for him.

Suddenly, quick as a flash, Sakura rushed out and pressed something into his hands. "Here," she whispered, "and I'm glad that you understand your father's death wasn't your fault. My father always told me that the dead never really leave us and they always watch over us." She flew back inside.

A little dazed, Syaoran glanced down. It was one half of the peach he had given to Sakura. Grinning widely, he bit into it, savoring its sweetness. He knew full well that the girl who gave it to him was even sweeter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura leaned against the door as she thought about what she just did. Maybe she was getting too close to him, but what was the harm? He was a sweet, charming guy and someone who could protect her even. There was only one problem: she was terrified. She had lived for so long with just her father and her brother. When they left, she managed on her own, even with the presence of Hana and Emiko. Syaoran… he was different. Her mind screamed at her to stay away from him and to be where she was alone and comfortable. Her heart told her to stay with him though.

Shaking her head, she decided to work around the house to rid herself of her worries. Deciding to approach the longest task first, she went to sit at the spinning wheel (of course she goes there!). Sighing, she decided to catch up with someone that she had to spoken to in a while.

"Mother, it's been so long…As you know, Father and Brother have been missing for so long. I just want Hana to tell me where they are, but she is mistress of this house. What was Father thinking by marrying her?"

I know! Such a shocking revelation, but I won't leave you, readers, in suspense!

Sakura remembered it as if it happened yesterday. Her father and brother left because of a favor requested by a local kingdom. He was to conduct some research digs, in the nearby kingdom, based on his background in archaeology. He had decided to take Touya with him and trusted Sakura with the house. Less than a week after they left, Sakura was met with an overdressed woman exclaiming that she was the new mistress of the Kinomoto household and had the papers to prove it! According to the document, Hana and her daughter, Emiko, were legal holders of the house and had every right to do anything they wanted to do with it. But the worst was that Sakura was to become their servant!

Our tragic heroine, of course, did not trust a word out of their mouths, but close examination of the papers showed that everything was in order. Her father's signature was there and everything! Hana and Emiko were to be mistresses of the house, because they were now the stepmother and daughter, and Sakura was reduced to a servant's position. Hana immediately took the master bedroom as her room and Emiko took Sakura's room. Luckily Sakura managed to save her mother's favorite dress and most of the family's prized possessions. She kept them in a secret compartment under the floorboards of her bare room near the kitchen. She couldn't bear for Hana to get her clutches on them. What the older woman didn't sell, she gave to her younger daughter to mutilate.

_Still, there must be a reason why Father married that woman and left me in this situation. Maybe it's to teach me humility or some kind of moral. _One of the benefits was that she learned how to run a household very well. It was also nice getting to know the neighbors and their servants.

Sakura sighed and checked how much thread was left on the spindle, halfway done, which meant the same amount of time not thinking about him…

_Drat! Would that mysterious man ever get out of my mind?_

"Mother! He is the most infuriating enigma ever to cross me! He knows what I'm thinking without telling him and he refuses to tell me anything about himself!"

_Of course, I'm hiding my own secrets too, but what can he do about my situation? I don't want him to reveal my father's strange actions. Re-marrying such a cruel woman! It might bring dishonor to the family name. We've worked so hard for it._

Softly, she spoke aloud, "He is handsome, and I know that it isn't the important trait to look at when noticing someone, but he's kind and nice too. Just look at the way he acts with the children."

I've never acted this way around anyone before. It's like he is my best friend, and I've only had a few meetings with him! He makes me angry, sad, and happy all at the same time. I feel that he can protect me though: from all my demons, mental and literal.

What do you think, Mother? Send me a sign.

The last strands of the thread were unraveling from the spindle and with a sharp clink, something hit the floor. Sakura was startled to discover the storeroom key resting on the floor.

Finishing up the cloth, Sakura glared at the key. _Apparently this thing has a mind of its own. Or _someone_ has something on their mind…_

She knew that Hana and Emiko never did any of the household work, so they wouldn't touch the key. She, of course, didn't move it so the only person who had been in the house since was Syaoran.

What was he thinking? Sakura would have to confront him the next time they met. She couldn't deny it now. He sought her out for some reason, and, subconsciously, she was seeking him too.

* * *

_I hope this makes more sense. Review and yell at me if needed!_

_Grignard _


	7. Chapter 7

_Finally updated! That's what I get with the chaos of graduating. I should have more time to write now and my goal is to finish all of my incomplete stories. This one should be wrapping up soon._

* * *

Sakura paced in the family garden murmuring quietly to herself while turning the storeroom key over and over in her hands. Pausing in front of the cherry blossom tree she pondered the mystery that was Syaoran. She was so wrapped up in her musings that she failed to hear the clip-clop of an approaching horse outside the gate. 

_Just one peek, one peek that's all I'm doing,_ Syaoran thought. _It's not because she's as beautiful as a full moon or as kind as a lamb…_ _Oh drat._

He shook his head to clear the cobwebs and gently guided Yue to a nearby tree. As he was tying the horse, now snacking on some nearby shrubbery, Syaoran snuck a glance over at the object of his thoughts. It seems she too was in deep thought. A shift of the clouds brought sunlight down on her and our voyeur winced at a sudden brightness which seemed to emit from her fidgeting hands.

_Is that?_ and with a toothsome grin Syaoran noticed a bright silver key dancing between Sakura's fingertips. _She's the one!_ he thought with great delight. It would just take a bit of questioning the family to prove it. With confidence he calmly approached the household door.

Before he could knock he was ushered in and seated in front of a steaming cup of tea. It seems they were waiting for him in anticipation of his visit.Triumphantly Emiko presented him with the snowy white silk.

"I spent the entire day yesterday weaving this with you in my thoughts." She purred and batted her eyelashes alluringly.

Inwardly Syaoran gave an un-royal snort. Her fingers didn't have the dexterity of a spinner and her eyes spoke volumes about the truth. Besides, if he was on her mind, no doubt there would have been several noticeable flaws in the cloth, rather than the perfect one presented before him.

"Oh, Mother," she called out. "I wanted to make dinner last night but I could not find the storeroom key. Do you know where it went to?"

Truthfully Emiko had wanted to sneak some candied almonds but without the key she couldn't indulge in her pre-dinner habit. Oh well, her future husband would never know, and when he did it would be too late. He would be in her clutches.

Hana replied with a negative, she had not seen the key either. Sakura entered carrying a plate of soft cakes and murmured a quiet, "I found the key yesterday. It's back in its place now." She nearly said she had found it while sewing but wisely kept it back at the last moment. She would have been guaranteed a severe punishment if that slipped out. Glancing over at Syaoran she noticed that he tensed for a moment.

"You stupid girl, you should have replaced it immediately and not waited so long." Emiko berating her mainly for her loss of almonds.

Sakura frowned and was silent. When faced with a patronizing mistress who accuses you of a misdeed you know is false, you could a) stand up and fight back but risk being dismissed from the house, b) agree with them, admit that you were wrong, and apologize which Sakura had too much pride to do, or c) neither validate or deny the accusations. She picked the last choice.

She fixed Emiko with a stare and cooly replied, "I'll be in the kitchen" as if never having heard her.

Syaoran quickly covered up a smile by wiping his mouth with a napkin. It's good to see Sakura standing up for herself. He endured the leering smiles and idle talk of Hana and Emiko until the clock chimed the hour.

"Excuse me, my ladies, but there is business I must attend to. Be assured you will hear my reply shortly."

As he walked out the door he could hear the squeals of the women and a loud "Oh what pin money you'll have!" Excuse the Pride and Prejudice reference. He quickly veered off the main path to the garden and saw Sakura mounting a fine dapple grey mare.

"Now how did I know you'd come back?" she spoke with a dazzling smile.

Syaoran blinked a few times. If he had not already fallen in love with her, then that smile would have surely been his undoing.

"Escaping the household?" he queried while mounting his horse.

"It's your fault," Sakura replied. "You seem to have given them an indication of marriage. Are you going to…?" her voice trailed off with a hint of anxiety in her lovely tone.

He smiled at her, a true smile from his heart. Sakura couldn't help but notice the butterflies in her stomach.

"Nay my lady, but they will hear from me soon. Come on, I'll race you!" and with a sharp cry, set Yue off at a fast pace.

Sakura laughed. Only he could lift her spirts. Of course no one could best her in a riding contest. Especially not with Kero, the fastest horse in town. Her riding skills also helped in her advantage too. She quickly overcame Syaoran, much to his surprise and the two spent the rest of the day laughing and talking.

As the two walked quietly back to the garden in contented silence, Sakura couldn't help but voice her thoughts outloud.

"You are still planning something."

Syaoran smiled another heart stopping smile.

"You'll be the first to know." He pressed a soft kiss on the back of her hand and made his good byes. Sakura smiled dreamily, her hand still tingling from his touch before entering the chaos that was the Kinimoto household.

"Nuisance of a child! I don't know why I keep you if you insist on loitering outside and wasting the day. An order for a bridal cloth has come in from a very rich household, so do a good job at it!" Hana spat out and tossed a spindle in her direction. "It's to be finished within the week!"

Sakura sighed. With thoughts of Syaoran as a potential husband, Hana and Emiko were preparing what to take within the marriage home. _Oh well. At least they won't be paying attention to me._ She picked up the spindle of fine red thread and trudged over to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

In another kingdom, a man frowned at the contents of a letter delivered by express. Quickly he summoned a carriage. It's destination?

The Li Kingdom.

* * *

_As always, reviews fuel the muse._

_Grignard_


	8. Chapter 8

_After this, it's one more chapter. I'm so sorry for the wait. Thanks to all those that reviewed and who kept with the story._

* * *

Chapter 8

Several days later, Sakura hummed quietly to herself in the solitude of the house. An assembly ball was being held and with much squeezing and pulling, both Emiko and Hana were stuffed into their dresses and off in the Kinimoto carriage. Of course, poor Sakura was assigned numerous tasks and was currently spinning the rest of the bridal cloth. The deadline was near and this was the only chance of her finishing it. Of course balls were fun and everything but it wouldn't be the same without…

_Nonsense! He's not here so quit daydreaming!_ she scolded herself.

It had been a week and she hadn't seen or heard any word about him. The ball had caused a stir and there were rumors circling from the palace servants that the king intended to marry. It was no great surprise, royal marriages were common but the news from the grapevine insisted that he was to marry someone from the town! That meant anyone from the duchesses to the common servant girls.

Sakura laughed quietly. Her cousin Tomoyo would probably be insisting that she wear her newest creation in order to impress the king, for surely any royalty that has eyes couldn't mistake how _kawaii_ her dearest cousin Sakura was. She sighed and brushed back a tear. It had been a while since she last spoke to Tomoyo. _Maybe she could give her advice on what to do about Touya and Father…and what to do about Syaoran. _She couldn't deny it anymore, she was hopelessly in love with him. Now it was just telling him her secrets and seeing if he loved her.

"Huh?"

A flash of green caught her eye. A strange piece of paper had been nestled within the threads of the spindle. She quickly finished off the bridal cloth and picked up the paper which had fluttered to the ground. It read:

**Sakura,**

**By now you might have guessed it was I behind the mysterious spindles. I would like to invite you to dine at the palace. Wear something formal, meet me outside at sundown and bring the cloth.**

**Syaoran**

Sakura rolled her eyes. Leave it to him to be so enigmatic! The date indicated today and the darkening sky indicated an hour before sundown. She ran to find something more formal to wear. It was strange to be invited to the palace to dine. What kind of work did Syaoran do anyway?

Rummaging around her clothes, nothing seemed to fit her idea of such a momentous occasion. _She had to confess to him or else regret it for the rest of her life!_ She sighed and murmured "Oh Mother, please help me…"

_Mother…of course!_

She reached down and grasped the cover of the floorboard and gently pried it up. In the false floor, she uncovered the trunk which held her mother's beloved things. Sakura retrieved a beautiful emerald green dress and put it on. Fortunately it fit perfectly and had enough elegance for a formal occasion. Her plain black shoes would have to do for tonight. She took a deep breath and walked outside to meet Syaoran, not forgetting to grab the newly made red silk cloth.

He was devastating in a dark suit and collared shirt. Well, he would have been devastating if not for the fact that he was leaning against the sakura tree dead asleep. Sakura chuckled quietly and debated whether to leave him be or not.

Seemingly of its own volition, Sakura's hand reached to brush against Syaoran's cheek. He stirred slightly but as she drew away his hand clasped hers. Through eyes half lidded with sleep he murmured, "Hello my angel."

She pinched his ear lightly with her free hand.

"That has to be the corniest line ever," she replied chuckling softly.

"I made you laugh though," was the cheeky response.

His eyes widened as he fully took in her appearance.

"You look beautiful."

She laughed again and said "You clean up very nicely too."

Both blushing madly the two appraised each other with the setting sun. Sakura stared at their interwoven fingers contemplating how his hand engulfed hers perfectly.

"Come on," he whispered breaking the hallowed silence between them. "We should leave before we're late."

He handed her gently into the carriage and motioned for the driver to proceed to the palace.

"Here I thought, it would be like Lady Tam," she laughed as he settled himself into the carriage (Note: Vietnamese version of Cinderella with the exception of red brocade slippers and a fish replacing the fairy godmother).

"Would you prefer me to whisk you away to the assembly?" he queried mischievously.

She thought truthfully for a moment. Sure it was her dream to be presented in front of her horrid stepmother and stepsister on the arm of a very suave Syaoran. To have him announce her as his intended and to whisk her away from the suffering household seemed like the right comeback to make. It wasn't in her character, however. Dignity came from quiet deeds and not from brazen acts.

Sakura smiled and replied, "And miss an evening with you? Never."

Contented he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, "That's my girl."

As the carriage swiftly made its way to the palace gates the mood inside shifted as both realized their relationship had taken a turning point. The friendship was still there but perhaps something more existed now. At the palace entrance Sakura smiled brightly at the driver and thanked him as Syaoran handed her out of the carriage. He couldn't help but smirk at the bright red hue that raced across the driver's face.

Together they made their way through the palace halls which were surprisingly quiet. Syaoran explained that they were all at the ball so it would be a small group at dinner. Sakura nervously plucked at her sleeve.

"But who will be there?"

Syaoran paused before entering the main doorway.

"Don't be scared and don't be mad at me," he started to say.

"Don't give me a reason to be mad," Sakura shot back now worried at what she had gotten herself into.

With surprising swiftness Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against himself. Sakura widened her eyes in disbelief.

_Just like my dream._ His warmth and calmness seeped into her and gradually she felt her body untense.

"You're going to see the Empress," he stated as he felt her relax.

Sakura suddenly noticed the duplicity of his actions. With his arms enclosing her she couldn't pull away to run, thus entrapping her.

"Are you mad?!?! The Empress? Why would she want to see me?" she exclaimed wildly.

Wincing at her anger he tried to calm her again, "She wants to meet you Sakura. She's heard a lot about you and just wants to see you, to speak with you…" he stammered.

"But I'm nobody," she whispered.

"You're somebody… to me." His amber eyes met hers and held it with a steady gaze.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. She gave into her indulgence and leaned her forehead against his chest. His steady heartbeat echoed in her ears and soon found her heartbeat matching rhythm with his. She could do this… for him. With determination she straightened herself upright and smiled at Syaoran.

"Alright, I trust you. Just lead the way."

He grinned ecstatically at hers. There was the Sakura that he knew. The firey spirit within her and reignited and that was the Sakura he loved. Yes, that's right, loved. He extended his arm and Sakura took it with confidence.

Calling to mind all of her former training in royal etiquette Sakura matched her pace with even steps and swept and elegant bow in front of the dragon throne as Syaoran announced their presence. On the dais sat a refined lady in red and gold silk and bade Sakura rise.

"I wish you good health on this joyous meeting, Empress," Sakura said but as her eyes traveled up to view the grand lady she couldn't stifle the gasp of recognition.

"Clow Yelan!" Indeed it was the older woman at the supermarket, the one that Emiko had abused so!

Suddenly years of history education reasserted itself with a vengeance. The Empress Mother, before marrying into the royal family and siring the king, had an unusual maiden name of Clow.

The regal woman smiled. "It's nice to see you again Sakura."

Sakura relaxed at her warmth. "Had I known I was in the presence of royalty I would have acted with much more decorum in the marketplace," she apologized.

Yelan simply waved it off. "Your kindness was a breath of fresh air, my child. You must be wondering why I requested your presence tonight."

Sakura replied in acknowledgement. "Surely you have no need of somebody like me within the palace."

"On the contrary, the king has requested your hand in marriage."

The cherry blossom stood utterly still refusing to believe what she just heard.

"The king? Marry me? But I do not know him! We have never met before."

Syaoran broke in, "But Sakura…"

Yelan waved regally for his silence. "The king has seen you and wishes that you and he be wed. You'll have everything: riches, a title, anything you desire."

"If you would pardon my forwardness, your highness, I would have everything but love. Love is what I value most in marriage above all material possessions or social status. Besides, how good of a king is he if he cannot choose his own wife?" She continued on breathlessly, "My heart is already set on another."

At this declaration Syaoran's heart fell. What other man could have captured her heart?

"And who is the one so worthy of your affection?" Yelan queried.

Emerald eyes directed themselves towards the shocked young man.

"I see no man more worthy of my heart than the one before me. Though he does not possess the wealth of the king, he has a kind heart and loves the people around him. I'd rather love and work alongside a servant of the kingdom than idle in richness as a queen."

Syaoran smiled and for a wondrous moment the world melted away and all that was left was the gaze of his beloved Sakura. A soft voice interceded in their musings.

"You have chosen well… my son."

Sakura gasped and was startled to hear Yelan's words.

_Syaoran was the Li king?!?!_

As her muddled thoughts raced around each other like a dog futilely chasing its tale, some of the pieces began to fall into place. His knowledge of the cities within the kingdom had astounded her during their talks and often their debates revolved around the welfare of the schools, people, and general life. Of course a king would know all that.

His eyes met hers pleading with her to understand. "I wanted to find a wife who knew the real me. Not one who wanted a title or riches. I found out that putting a key into a spindle would prove who was industrious and honest." He paused and bowed his head desperate to make her realize he didn't do it to make her into a fool.

"I love you."

Her heart froze and his words echoed in her mind. _I love you._ Those cherished words… but he was a king. Her heart and mind warred with each other but the emotion which welled up within her. He loved her and suddenly everything was clear.

A hand gently raised the fallen chin.

"You fool."

A heart fell.

"I love you too."

Syaoran had never felt such happiness at hearing these words. The gentle touch of her hand soon maneuvered its way up to caress his cheek. He couldn't help but retort back with a cheeky comment.

"I never lied to you, Sakura. You would be marrying a servant of the kingdom for what is a king but a man-of-all-work?"

She rolled her eyes and pinched his ear again with her free hand.

"That's for lying to me," she said with a smirk.

Syaoran grimaced noting her surprising strength.

Yelan smiled in relief. All had turned out without any great incident. "Well Sakura? Do you choose the king or the servant?"

Sakura laughed and replied emphatically, "The servant of course."

The Empress uncharacteristically bounded from the throne and surveyed her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Pressing a gentle kiss to the girl's forehead, she whispered in her ear, "I knew you were the one the moment I saw you in town."

The ecstatic king rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah, right Mother."

This of course earned him two smacks against the back of the head from both mother and future wife.

"Treat your mother better Syaoran."

"I'm beginning to like my daughter-in-law more and more."

"Maybe I'm regretting this already," he drawled thus earning him two more smacks. He wrapped his arms around Sakura who turned a bright red at the display of affection.

"Marry me?" he whispered. "I don't care about your wealth, status, or your secrets. I just want you."

She couldn't stop the wide grin from appearing and replied with a clear, "Yes!"

Syaoran of course, swept her up in a warm embrace and Yelan and the sudden appearance of his four sisters watched in romantic happiness.

A sudden slam of the door startled those in the room.

"Get your hands off Sakura!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Goodness gracious! I'm terribly terribly sorry! My computer died and I don't have internet access in my new apartment. Plus with the inevitability of life and unfortunately growing up, time seemed to slip by. Anyways, yes I am Vietnamese, however American born, so I'm just a wannabe desperately trying to grasp onto a culture being torn away by ESL and a tongue that refuses to curve into the language. Does anyone else have a similar problem with culture clash? _

_What you've all been waiting for, the last chapter of _The Key and the Spindle_. Thanks for all those that stuck by even through my horrible posting. I'll update on when I have a new story up, or you can give me ideas._

* * *

Chapter 9

The entire room froze wondering at the strange exclamation. A tall man with dark hair stood rooted at the main entrance looking with his utmost fury at Syaoran. The object of the man's wrath barely heard the sound coming from his fiance's mouth.

"Touya?"

With a squeal Sakura launched herself from Syaoran's arms and flung herself into her brother's.

"You're back! I can't believe it!"

"Oof squirt. You're still a monster with your inhuman strength." This of course was met with a very familiar stomp on his right foot. Wincing in pain Touya couldn't help but ruffle his beloved Sakura's hair. Quick to recover, however, he rushed over and held Syaoran off the ground by his shirt.

"Gaki! Why were you touching the kaijuu?!?"

Syaoran tried to protest and seeing no reasoning with the man was about the send a roundhouse kick when a stern but quiet voice echoed in the hall.

"Fujitaka, would you please tell Touya to put my son down?"

Sakura gave a cry of joy and, for the second time that night, launched herself into a family member's arms.

"How I've missed you, my blossom."

She smiled through her tears of happiness. Her father and brother back. Syaoran and her together. It was all too much.

Fujitaka cleared his throat. "Touya put him down… NOW."

Touya muttered and let Syaoran go in an unceremonious heap on the ground. Syaoran's thoughts spun as he landed on the ground. Who were these men? A spurned lover? The dark haired man certainly had a protective instinct towards Sakura. His heart flared in jealousy.

Yelan smiled and said, "Touya why don't you go with Li's sisters and prepare some tea. You and your father must be tired from your trip."

Touya grumbled and allowed himself to be led away, muttering the entire way on what he would do the gaki.

Sakura who had rushed over to help Syaoran up apologized for Touya's behavior.

Ignoring his turmoil for now, he turned to Fujitaka and bowed. "I wrote to you sir, of your daughter."

Fujitaka smiled kindly behind spectacles and acknowledged the man so enamored with Sakura.

"Yes, your letter was the reason why I rushed over. You wrote that my daughter had a slight accident taking horseback riding lessons but was fine. Sakura is an excellent rider though." Despite Syaoran's shocked gaze he continued. "And your concern for a servant's treatment was disconcerting but our household has never employed servants."

"Your description of the girl was familiar too, as if Sakura was…" He paused when realizing, "…the _servant_!" he exclaimed in realization.

"You mean she's not? Isn't your daughter Emiko?" Syaoran stammered in confusion.

Fujitaka frowned.

"Sakura is my daughter. Emiko and Hana are the two caretakers I hired to keep the household running while I was gone. They were paid double the wages of a servant and even given a house nearby to live in."

In shock, Sakura cried, "Do you mean that you didn't marry Hana?"

Reassuringly he replied, "Never my daughter. You know how much I loved and miss your mother. I would never dishonor her memory by marrying another."

A clatter of the tea cups meant that Touya was back in their midst.

"You worked as a servant, Sakura?" he asked incredulously.

Sakura explained the entire story, how in the tumult of their departure Hana and Emiko came bearing the official documents declaring Hana the mistress of the Kinimoto household and Sakura was to fall under their employment. She even had the papers legitimized by the local magistrate who claimed they were true.

Syaoran's eyes darkened at the thought of corruption of an official within his kingdom.

_Wait a moment_. A realization had come to him.

"Kinimoto Touya is actually your brother? Lord Fujitaka is your father?" he sputtered out. Half of himself was sighing with relief knowing that the two men weren't potential or former suitors while the other half was dealing with this newfound information.

The closest kingdom to the Li's was the Daidouji Kingdom ruled by Queen Tomoyo and King Eriol. The royal line was directed from Tomoyo's mother, Daidouji Sonomi nee' Amamiya. Their only living relative, Amamiya Nadeshiko, married Kinimoto Fujitaka and had two children. Fujitaka, if Tomoyo and her husband were to die without any heirs, was second in line to the throne with his children being third, which meant…

"Sakura's a princess?!?!"

Sakura blushed and stammered out a reluctant yes. She and Cousin Tomoyo were nearly as close to each other as sisters were. The thought of succession and ruling a kingdom never entered her mind, but she was given the honorary title as princess because of the love the Daidouji kingdom had for her and her mother.

She stared at the ground not wanting to look at Syaoran's betrayed gaze. Tactfully Yelan excused the entire group from the throne room to allow the two some privacy.

Still staring mutely at the ground, she wondered at what Syaoran was thinking.

"You have every right to call off the marriage, Syaoran," she choked out. "I lied to you about my status."

Two steps were all it took to bring him right in front of her. Two steps to decide her fate.

A heart rose.

"You fool."

A heart fell.

"Why would I reject you now? I don't care if you are a princess. I don't care if you ended up as a maid, a cobbler, or anyone else. I love you for you, Kinimoto Sakura," he murmured as he wrapped her in his strong embrace.

Sakura couldn't stop the tears from dripping down her cheeks. She trailed her arms up his chest and wrapped them around his neck. Knowing his acceptance of her, without any mistrust, she buried her face into his shoulder and sighed in gratitude. He wasn't going to give her up.

Syaoran tilted her chin up so that their eyes met.

"Do you not trust me, love?" His eyes showed the hurt inside of him, not for her deception but for her willingness to dissolve the engagement.

"I don't trust myself," she whispered. "After all of the nights not knowing where my family was and clinging on to desperate wishes, I… I lost hope."

She paused again, "Until you brought it back."

A sweet smile drifted across her face which was ecstatically met with a grin.

"Well, there's only one solution to this," Syaoran proposed. "Let's start over."

Releasing her he dropped into a courtly bow and introduced himself.

"King Li Syaoran."

Sakura giggled and dipped into a formal bow with a slight inclination of her head.

"Kinimoto Sakura."

She gasped as Syaoran swept her back into his arms and kissed her gently on the tip of her nose.

"Marry me."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That was fast."

"Hey, can't I be spontaneous around you?"

"Cheeky," was the instant retort back.

They stayed in each other's arms for a moment when whispers drifted across the room.

Rolling his eyes Syaoran marched over to the doorway and yanked it towards himself. Swiftly 5 bodies tumbled out with a certain man leading the way followed by four giggling girls.

Growling, Touya exclaimed, "If he's done anything to hurt you, Sakura, just tell me and I'll kick his-"

"Touya!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Language," Fujitaka murmured.

Touya stiffened with embarrassment not realizing that the Li sisters and the Empress Mother were listening. He stammered out an apology.

Yelan asked the question which was on everyone's minds, "So is everything settled between the two of you?"

"Yes," the two lovebirds replied simultaneously and blushed as they stared at one another. Formal introductions were made and a delightful supper commenced. Somewhere miles away, a ballroom was filled with colorful dresses and debonair suits… but no Cinderella (or Yeh-Shen or Tam, depending on your culture) was present. She had already been found.

The next day Yelan and Syaoran arranged all the pomp and circumstance a court could provide and sent a royal envoy to the Kinimoto household. Sakura of course along with Fujitaka and Touya had stayed overnight at the palace. Dressed in their finest Hana and Emiko strutted down the main walkway into the throne room like overstuffed peacocks and were presented before the King and Empress Mother.

Their eyes widened at the sight of Syaoran in his finery and even more so at his next words.

"I have chosen my bride from the Kinimoto household."

His stomach churned as he could picture them imagining the riches and titles they thought they would receive.

"I choose Kinimoto… Sakura."

He drawled out her name purposely and noted with satisfaction the pale hue their faces turned at the name. Just as quickly, their faces turned red with anger as they sputtered their indignation.

"She's only a servant girl! How dare you draw out our hopes and dreams during your visitation with false promises!"

Their retorts were met with an icy glare as he thundered back, "The same way you led Sakura on about her father?"

"You cannot prove anything! That house is legally ours."

"Oh yes, I spoke with the magistrate that drew up the contract. He will not be seeing daylight for a long time," he said darkly. "Which is where you two _should_ be going due to your deception."

Hana took a chance, "Prove it, your highness." Those words were said scathingly but with a touch of fear.

He bowed condescendingly yet still regally towards her.

"My future wife." Sakura stepped out from behind the brocaded curtain in full light and stood beside Syaoran. Here eyes danced with nervousness but the Syaoran's strong aura calmed her greatly.

Hana and Emiko scoffed thinking no one would believe a servant girl's story.

"Her brother." Touya stepped out too and glared at the two imposters. These were the villains who hurt his beloved sister!

"Her father."

One by one as the figures stepped out of the shadows, Emiko felt her chances at a good marriage dwindling. She took her opening out.

"It was all Mother's idea. She forced me to do all of this. I had nothing to do with it!"

Sakura stepped forward.

"So it was her idea to take all of my things and turn them over to you? Her idea to defile my beloved Mother's belongings? Her idea to force me to cater to your every whim? No, all she did was to instigate this whole affair. She never paid me one moment's attention. You, however, made my time a living nightmare. Prattling away with your abuse, not only on me but even to the Empress Mother herself!"

Emiko gave a gasp of recognition. _Oh crap…_

Sakura's eyes met Syaoran's briefly, gathering strength for the finale.

"The punishment for you and your mother is banishment from this kingdom. There will be warning reporting what you have done to the ruler of whatever land you wish to reside in and _we_ will keep a close eye on you. Other than that no one will have any knowledge of your doings in the Li Kingdom _unless_ you prove otherwise."

Their protests were met with a graceful upraised hand by Yelan.

"Would you rather join the magistrate in prison?"

They immediately silenced their objections. They were sent away with guards as their escorts after changing into modest traveling clothes and given coins for their journey.

"You're too kind hearted, Sakura," Syaoran murmured into her ear. The two were walking in the palace garden, which Syaoran stated was dismal compared to the one Sakura had.

Sakura explained, "I couldn't help but think that cheating has always been a part of their lives. It must have been hard, always knowing that one day they'd be caught and just having to look over their shoulder until that day came. It's no wonder why they never made contact with the outside neighborhoods or made friends. They were too worried about someone exposing them. If they had a fresh start maybe things would change."

She felt her hand being tugged as Syaoran halted during the meandering walk. Quirking one eyebrow in confusion she smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

_I'll just have to get used to this feeling._ She snuggled into his arms and breathed in his unique scent. It was indescribable. Just Syaoran she supposed.

"I don't know what I have done to deserve you," he murmured.

"From all the stories your sisters and mother have told me, I don't think you do deserve me," she replied with audacity.

This set off an alternative round of cursing his family and begging Sakura as to what they told her. Her silence was met with tickle threats until she silenced him with a kiss. Of course this was a more preferable outcome for the two of them and they continued this for quite some time.

Turning away from viewing the happy couple Fujitaka and Yelan walked slowly back into the palace from the garden.

"Are you happy with her being your future daughter-in-law? As a future Queen?"

Yelan smiled, "She's the only person who could tame my son's heart and I was so impressed with her kindness in the market so she's perfect as a daughter-in-law. The same also goes for when she rules the kingdom along with Syaoran. Her past as one of the people will endure her to the hearts of the populace."

Fujitaka nodded his head in acknowledgment, "Yes, the children in the kingdom are also happy with her. They can not wait for her and Syaoran's visit to the school next week." He paused and glanced back at his future son-in-law. "Yes, he'll be good for her. Nadeshiko would be happy too."

The two of them walked in silence thinking of the future of the kingdom currently out in the garden.

Fujitaka chuckled quietly. "We shouldn't tell them that they've been betrothed since they were born, should we?"

Yelan laughed too. "No, we shouldn't. They found each other on their own. Let them have that in peace."

Sakura who had pulled away from a flustered Syaoran giggled and ran up the garden pathway back to the palace. With her eager fiancé chasing after her she couldn't help but think of her situation.

From her status as a princess to servant and back to a princess, it was all a fairy tale. However, she wasn't a distressed damsel whose prince found her. No, the two of them found each other… and their happily ever after.

* * *

_Ta da! The end. Finito. Thank you (Cam on nhieu) to all those who read this. As always, reviews are much appreciated._

Grignard


End file.
